Cause to Love You
by KittyBlue
Summary: What do you do when you can't scream your love for him? What to do when the person you love is the one you are supposed to hate? What do you do especially when your own protective brother is there everyday to remind you of that? -yaoi ryoux?- HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** 'Cause to Love You  
**Author:** KittyBlue  
**Chapters: **multi-part (1 of ?)  
**Status:** incomplete  
**Type: **au, angst, shounen ai (but it will be yaoi soon enough!), romance with a lot of sugary fluff, lemony or at least some lime  
**Rating:** R to be safe in later chapters (but it will probably reach NC17)  
**Parings:** Well.. Ryou/Someone-that-is-a-secret-for-now and Bakura + Mariku, Malik + Ryou (:p)  
**Summary:** What do you do when you can't scream your love for him? What to do when the person you love is the one you are supposed to hate? What do you do especially when your own protective brother is there everyday to remind you of that?  
**Warnings: **Lemony ahead.. some later chapters I guess.. :S Don't have any good warning to this one.. lool  
**C&C:** Just say something! kittybluesapo.pt  
**Disclaimer:** The Yu-Gi-Oh! characters aren't mine.. unfortunally.. I still don't have my own Ryou-chan.. and I sure I don't have any Ryuuji-chan too.. So no.. Not mine.. Back off Suzi! When I have a Ryou-chan, I'll make him seduce a Malik:p Or you can get a Malik and make him seduce a Ryou-chan… hum… Still.. not mine.. sniffles

New story! Ahhh.. I'm so crazy.. The weird things come to my head when I can't get no sleep.. So.. another story.. this one in english, as nowadays I don't write enough.. I miss so much my English classes.. :(

xxxx xxxx

"So I'll tell you again.. and I really hope that this is the last time.. If I ever see or hear that you have been near my brother…. you won't even remember your name the next morning. I'll take care of that personally too, do you understand me? Or are you ready to lose some limbs?"

"Nope, I understood, Bakura-_sama_."

"I really don't like that annoying smirk, Ishtar."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Bakura-_sama_."

"Well, now you did it!"

The silver haired boy thrown himself at the blonde, his hands close to his face, if not for Seto Kaiba and Atemu Yami, those two ready to close around him and stop him.

"Bakura, you know that this isn't going to do anything, right?"

"Who asked your opinion, Yami?"

".. I think you should just calm down, Bakura."

Bakura glared at Seto too, preparing to say something back at him for interfering, but Mariku Ishtar, his long, long, arch-enemy, just had to laugh and turning his back to them started his way home, which was on the other side of the street.

"So you're running away? You better! If you don't want your ugly face in a pulp!"

He was rewarded with Mariku laughing again, which only made him even more frustrated and angry.

"Can you calm down, for heavens sake?"

"You stuff it!"

He gave both of his "friends" the cold shoulder and did his own way home. Even after entering the sanctuary of his house. He could still hear Yami and Kaiba outside. They were talking about what had happen, some others voices, probably neighbours, saying something about how the world was coming to an end because of Bakura and Mariku, but he really didn't care.

**'Cause to Love You**

by _KittyBlue_

_**Chapter 1**_

Bakura made his way into the bathroom, really to take his shower. What he had been doing a minute ago, if not for what had happened.

xxxx Flashback xxxx

Bakura had arrived home that afternoon tired and frustrated. He had spent the last two days stuck in his office into a project that had left him without much time for anything else. So what was his surprise when he saw some punk friend of his brother sitting in the stairs of their home.

"What do you want?" He asked quickly as he passed the blond boy preparing to enter his home sweet home. His plans for the day were a hot bath and then at least 15 hours of sleep.

"Oh.. I was waiting for Ryou.. He left school earlier and I wanted to ask him help with some things.. I'm close to failing most of my classes."

"Jou, right?" Bakura feeling generous did a once over in that floor, screaming his brothers name a few times, and then returned to the door. "Well, sorry, but he's not home. Good day." He closed the door in the guys face and was climbing the stairs when he heard the doorbell.

_If it's that Jou kid.. I swear I'll kill him.. _

"What now?"

"Hum.. Do you know if he's with the egyptian guy?"

Bakura was going to send him to hell.. when..

"What did you say? Ryou's with….?"

"Well.. I heard they were friends.. at least I saw them together yesterday.. Do you know if-"

Jou didn't have time to answer, as the silver-haired man saw a blond Mariku Ishtar leaving home right at that moment. As Mariku was approaching his bike that was, just to despise him provably, next to his car, Bakura ran his way. He had already warned him several years ago. When Ryou first moved home that he didn't want him talking with him.. now was the time to make.. another type of warning.

xxxx Flashback End xxxx

Of course that didn't go good. Not only had Mariku laugh in his face, he had insulted him. And then when he was finally losing his temper, Kaiba and Yami had to go and rescue the damned ugly and stupid blond.

Bakura started stripping his clothes. First his socks, following his white t-shirt, as his jacket had stayed in the leaving room, and then his black pants. He looked himself over in the mirror, his shoulder silvery spiked hair making him seem dangerous, but the tired lines on his face giving him a much more calm touch, for now. Of course his red-brown eyes didn't help much more, he had been sleeping so little..

He tried not to think about anything more, the important thing was that he had at least two days now to sleep, eat, bath, get laid.. yeah all those necessary things to human life. He looked at the bath-tub, approaching he turned the hot water tap, feeling kind of sleepy just leaning there waiting. A minute later found him in the bath-tub, relaxing his tired and aching body.

_I would kill to have someone here right now.. a sex slave, would be nice.. _

He laughs for a moment then quieted as his mind revolved to the matter in hand. Mariku Ishtar and his little brother Ryou…

_Fuck.. I will kill that son of a bitch.. if I know that he touched Ryou.. I will drown him in that big old swamp that he has in his backyard, if it's still there.. who knows._

"Kura-niii?"

"Ryou!"

He stood up, grabbing a towel, leaving his bath-time to much later, maybe after he had sleep some. Right now this was more important.

He tied his hair in a small pony-tail, drying himself and then putting on his black cotton bathrobe. He heard movement in the leaving room so he made his way there. The first thing he noticed as he entered the room was Ryou sitting in the couch, remote in hand.. and a silly smile in his face.

"What happened?"

His brother turns around and jumped standing in his knees in the couch. He kind of looked him over, trying to find some mark of Mariku's paws in him, but.. apart from that.. weird.. smile.. there wasn't nothing wrong with him.

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean, nii-san?"

"Jou stopped by some hours ago."

"Oh.." He watches with some attention Ryou's hand nervous touching the end of his braid. "Did he say anything?"

"I don't know. Something you want to tell me?"

_I will kill Mariku.. even if I have to die the next day. _

"N-nothing."

"Hum.. SO.. have you made friends with the neighbours? Some new friends?" He crossed his arms and looked pointed at him. Ryou had moved in with him almost three months now. Almost everyone had warmed up to him, he would be even far enough saying that the neighbours liked Ryou better then him.

"New friends.. no."

"Really.. Jou said you had made.. an egyptian friend.."

"Oh.. he's weird like that.. he probably mistook some guy from school for.. an egyptian guy.. whatever that means…."

"Ryou.. you know that if there's something that I hate more then that damned Ishtar.. are lies. I would prefer if you just told me the truth so I could scream and insult your intelligence."

"Kura-nii.. I swear.. no egyptian friend….."

Bakura sign.. He probably had gone all wrong with this.

_He should have first looked through his things and then maybe set him up in a trap to make him tell me.. Now there's no chance. _

"Okay. I'm really tired, so.. I'm going to sleep.. Don't wake me up today, not even if you blow up something in the kitchen, not even if someone comes to see me, not even if the house falls on our head.. I want to sleep."

"Sure."

Bakura sent him a quick glare trying to see if Ryou would say anything else. But his brother just gave him a sweet sugary smile that made him almost, almost, say sorry for suspecting him to be conspiring with the enemy.. almost being the key of course. He had known Ryou for a lot of things, but not for lying to him.. It looked like Mariku was having a bad influence..

xxxx xxxx

_Next day _

Ryou woke up the next morning feeling guilty. He had promised to never lie to his brother. That had been one of the rules that Bakura had made him agree in the first day. But..

This was different.. and it wasn't really a lie..

The long-haired boy looked at his window, his eyes following the path to the house in front. There were three persons at the door. One was a woman, probably Isis, one of the older sisters, and the other two were two guys that looked similar to each other.

The older being Mariku, who his brother hated with such a vengeance that he pledged every morning that one day he would killed him. The other boy was Malik, the youngest of the four brothers that lived in the house. Malik was close to Ryou's age, and from what he could tell, in Bakura's eyes, the only thing wrong with him was that he was Marikus looked-alike.

After all, Bakura was even nice to Isis sometimes. Oh and there was another older brother, Rishid or something like that, that was never home, he had some work in a museum or the sorts. He was a few years older than Bakura, and was big.. that was probably the reason his own brother didn't start his vow to kill him too.. that and maybe because he wasn't nothing like Mariku, as Malik was at least.

_Maybe someday he could make his brother understand that the Ishtars were not that bad. After all he….. Well.. Bakura would kill him if he knew that.. _

Ryou blushed as his thoughts stopped in a recent memory, his first kiss. Funny how he it came to his mind that Romeo and Juliet sentence, "My only love bourn from my only hate", or something like that.. Well.. it was his brother hate, but you get the picture. It was almost ironic..

_I hope we don't die at the very end.. at least I can hope for a happy ever ending, right? _

His eyes that were, for some time now, glued to the next house suddenly noticed someone that had stop at the door. Someone leaned in the door frame, looking right at him. He wanted to do something, like scream or fly to his arms.. something like a love-struck girl would do.. But that would be suicide. Not only he couldn't fly, but his brother would be ready to cut both their heads if he approached him close enough. Still, he couldn't help the smile that went to his face, and the way his heart silently screamed his love in place of his voice.

xxxx xxxx

First chapter ends here.. Review and say what do you though of it..

Remember that english is not my first language.. and that it's 5AM here right now.. so.. mistakes all over the place probably.. You can point those to me too! ;)

Well.. As I think this made me FINALLY get sleepy.. I'm going to bed!

Baibai!


	2. Chapter 2

AN 1: Just wanted to make a little correction.. Well it was 5AM, so I knew I had to make some mistakes.. One of those was the older Ishtar brother.. not Rashid.. And as Suzi-chan is the Yu-Gi-Oh expert, Rishid.. Sorry!

AN 2: Okay.. I kind of lied in the first chapter.. -.- I mean.. I didn't mean too.. Because I really had an idea to how I was going to continue the story.. But.. Well.. Ryou just wouldn't write himself with anyone other Malik… sweatdrop I guess I'm kind of just captivated with that pairing.. I just couldn't see him with Ryuuji-chan.. or even Yugi.. AS not even the little hinty scenes with Seto just seem to be good with what I had in mind. So yeah.. Sorry about that! This chapter just kind of "wrote himself"! LOL

AN 3: I guess I should make something clear about names. Mariku is Yami Marik/Yami Malik. I don't really think that was difficult to understand but someone pointed the "u" in the name.. Well, I just like it better that way! I dislike names to be similar, but I like Mariku and Malik.. Oh! And Ryou and Bakura's last name is going to be Takanashi.. Yep! ;p

Now I'm back to the story! This chapter that I woke up with inspiration to write at 7AM.. :S God, I go to bed about 3AM and woke up at this unholy hour to go write fanfics……….. And people still say I'm not crazy! But I'll not go ranting on that! Well.. Just read and enjoy this chapter! ;)

**'Cause to Love You**

by _KittyBlue_

**Chapter 2 **

It was White Day. Girls were gathered in a corner talking about who they gave chocolates to in Valentines Day and of course even some boys were mixed in the doorway or the corridor talking with someone about that too. Ryou could even see some girls already happy because they received chocolates back from their crush.

The sad thing was that Ryou wasn't expecting anything. After all, even if the person he had given something to, did have in mind to repay, he would never do something like that at school. So he was stuck listening to girls giggle and boys whisper to each other.. Anzu was close to Yugi, the two of them blushing to each other as they had actually traded gifts. Jounouchi was sitting in front of him smirking as he looked at those two too, but Ryou knew he was just happy.

Ryou put his hand on his face and looked out of window, nothing better to do, right?

"Hey, Ryou, it's for you."

He looked alarmed at his table, a little blue box with a white ribbon was innocently in front of him. He blushed and looked around a bit, seeing some of his classmates suddenly quiet and listening to the conversation. He got even redder and looked at his "admirer".

"What are you doing, Ryuuji-kun?" He tried to ask calmly but his glared spoke volumes as it seem.

"Hey! Don't hit the messenger!" He smirked and leaned to his table still looking at him.

"What?"

"Someone from my class asked me to give to you. As I was actually thinking of coming to see Jou." He smiled a bit as Jou turned red and tried to look like he wasn't hearing.

"Oh. Who was it?" He asked curiously, after all.. He was from 'his' class.. But no. He wouldn't do something like that. He blushed a bit as he looked at the little blue box again.

"Won't you open it? Maybe there's a note?" He winked and walked a bit more close to Jou, his fingertips touching gently the blond hair boy. "Were you jealous, doggy?"

"S-shut up."

Well, even Ryou could see Jounouchi tremble, and it was kind of funny when Ryuuji put his hand in Jou's hand and asked him to follow him out of the classroom. But what made the silvery-haired boy smile was the fact that Jou hadn't even made a sound and actually followed him.

"Ohh! You got something, Takanashi-kun?"

He looked over as one of his classmates approached. The other boy was just quiet leaning on the wall, but now he decided to just "play" with him.. And to make things worse.. His little friends were all close by. Lucky Ryou.

Keith was like his own arch-enemy in school. Not only the boy would follow him around insulting him about everything that came to mind, but most of the time he had someone with him that helped in the "play". If there was something that he really, really hated.. was to be left alone with Keith.

The classroom was mostly safe, after all they were on a break yes, but the teacher was close by in the teacher's lounge of this floor, so not much to worry about. Ryou just had to ignore and he would go away.

_Yes.. keep thinking that and it will become true. _

"It looks like." He tried to act nonchalant, maybe he would leave him alone?

"Well, lets see it!" Keith stole the box in a quick gesture before Ryou had time to react. Laughing in his face he shocked the box a bit as he leaned into the window at his side. His eyes were in Ryou as he started to open the box.

"Don't do that! What? You got nothing so you're so low that you have to steal other people things?"

_Oh.. should have keep my mouth closed. _

"Do you want another beating, Takanashi? This time I will even make sure that nobody interferes. Now, again, what did you just said?"

"I.. I said.. that.. Hum.." _If I say anything he will not only probably tear my gift apart, he will also wait for me after school.. and he's right, nobody to save me this time._ "I'm sorry, I.. didn't say anything" Ryou clenched his knuckles to the point that hurt. _If I was a bit more like Bakura this wouldn't happen.. I'm sure my brother never had to say something so pathetic like this to save himself.._

"Good."

Keith glared at him and opens his mouth to say something but instead he gasped and fell a bit to the floor as the window beside him shattered. Some people screamed and called their names but the white-haired boy was just in shock. Ryou looked in surprised as a basketball rolled in front of Keith, the other boy in the floor, a bit of blood coming from the hand that had been on the half-opened window.

Some teacher entered the room and came quickly next to Keith, seeing his state. After a few minutes the only reminders of the incident was the broken pieces of glass on the floor and the little blood that sometime later would be cleaned too.

Ryou looked outside of the window and his eyes made contact with lavender eyes. He could hear some people talking but his eyes couldn't look away.

"Why did you do that, Ishtar? Fuck! You're in so much trouble when the teachers come, everyone saw that!"

"Yeah! And you never miss a shoot too, why that classroom window? You're really weird, Ishtar."

Finally the moment was broken as Malik looked away.

"Who cares?" Malik just reached for another basketball that was thrown at him and continued the game that had stopped a moment before.

Ryou knew he shouldn't smile, after all Keith was probably really injured, and if someone told him that it was Malik Ishtar that did that… Well, let's just say that Ryou would be in trouble. But still, the smile came to his lips and he couldn't help but think back at the other time that Malik had helped him.

xxxx Flashback xxxx

"Well, well, who do we have here?"

Before Ryou had noticed Keith's gang was around him. He saw the blond and taller boy approach, people making some space until Keith was in front of him. A hand reached for his chin.

"Takanashi-chan, you should be home at this hour. After all it's after dark, who knows who could do something to you. Like.. us, for example."

He heard some guys laugh and could pretty much fell their eyes on him. Keith would often approach him at school and make his life a living hell, but most of the time, he wouldn't do much, as a teacher, Jou or Honda would defend him. But now?

"Nothing to say? Oh, did you already come here thinking that we would beat you up so badly that nobody would recognize you anymore?" The blond smirked and made Ryou look him in the eyes as he tried to pull away. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure that with your girly looks this isn't anything new, right?"

"Let go."

"What? Didn't hear you. Did you say something, Takanashi-chan?" He trembles when he tried to back away from him only to fell someone beside him. But that was for a moment, as he could see the surprise look on Keith face.

"What?" Ryou tried to get away only to fell two arms around him pulling him more intimately to that same body. "So, your boyfriend, Takanashi? Well, with your girly looks I wouldn't expect anything else."

Ryou looked over his shoulder and almost scream himself when he came close enough to kiss the stranger. For a moment the only recollection on his mind was Bakura yelling at him..

_"One of my rules: If you ever come across Ishtar Mariku, run like hell, but with dignity, of course. Or better kick him on…" Bakura looked him over. "Forget about that just run like hell." _

But he relaxed about when he noticed that it wasn't Mariku. _His younger brother.. Maki… Marik… Ma-something-that-he-didn't-remember.. He's a bit alike Mariku, but.. he has a almost gentle look on him.. Blond hair that almost reached his shoulders and those eyes.. Such a colour.. I don't think I ever saw violet eyes.. like precious amethysts. So beautiful.. I probably look dull next to him.. _Ryou was brought again to the situation when he saw the delicious looking lips move and hear the low, seductive voice close to his ear.

"Just get behind me."

He did that, looking for a moment at the floor where there were some guys from Keith gang lying really still…. _Well.. how did that pass me? There was a fight behind me and I didn't notice?_

"I know you from somewhere… Oh, I know, you're Mariku's brother, right?" Keith looked for a moment to Ryou then again at the Ishtar boy. "Your brother would love to know that you just save a Takanashi from a beating." He said that with a smirk that ended the moment that he gets a punch in his nose.

"Fuck! You're so going to pay for that!"

Ryou looked around and saw that most of the gang was quiet. _Are they just waiting for Keith to call to them?_

"Could you shut up? I really didn't want to get in this fight, but I was passing by."

"Yeah? Nobody did anything to stop you if I remember. Just leave while you can." Keith glared.

"Oh, you're scared?"

"I don't want trouble with your brother."

"Sure, tell yourself that." The younger boy smirked. "Now, are YOU just going to go or will I have to make you?"

"You're really like your brother, the problem here is that you missing a few inches and a few people? Look around you, do you think that you can beat me and my gang with only you and that weak girly thing?"

_This is my fault. If I had stayed home.. Bakura was right when he said that this side was dangerous at night, especially to me.. Not only did I have to disobey but I had to find Keith's spot. The Ishtar-guy is probably thinking about leaving me to death soon._

"So you're going to make me?" Ryou gasped and looked over the boy in front of him.

_He's willing to fight.. for me? _

"You asked it. Guys let-"

"Hey, Keith, sorry but.. Mariku Ishtar, remember? He will have our head because we pounded his younger brother. Sorry, but don't count me in."

"Yep, totally agreed, and if not that Mariku, then their older brother.. he's scary looking."

"As if! You guys! You're going to let this little shit insult our gang like this?" Keith yelled at those two, the two guys just looked them over for a minute and shocking their head left. Some people following them after.

"Hey, from what I heard.. that Malik is as bad as his brother. I like to kick people's asses, not be in their line of fire. See you."

Keith approached them again, being left mostly alone.

"You win this time, but don't except a repeat, the next time I catch you here, you're so dead." The blond looked at the silvery-haired boy next. "And you Takanashi, you just escaped tonight, but that wouldn't happen again, believe me. Next time, you're mine."

"Well, looks like your little gang at least has something that you don't have, a brain."

"You.. Ishtar.. you're so dead!" In a moment Keith was throwing himself at the younger blond. One of his hands trying to grab his arm and the other going to his stomach. But in the end it was Keith on his knees, steel like boots at his crotch, and the other boys and at his shoulder keeping him that way.

"That hurt, huh?"

Ryou almost feel sorry for Keith when he heard a deep intake of breath leave him, his pained face looking at the boot still close enough for a second kick if needed.

"Are you going to stay quiet and still, now?"

Keith murmured something.

"Didn't hear you."

"Yeah."

"That's good. Well.. We're going, you already made me late enough."

Ryou was almost waiting for the other boy to just leave him then. But a warm hand reached for him and next they were walking away from the dark street, leaving behind Keith.. and Ryou's fears.

xxxx Flashback End xxxx

The longer-haired boy smiled and looked at the floor, right next to him was the blue-white box that Ryuuji had given him. He pick it up and put it in his desk, just as he heard the ringing sound of the school bell introducing the students for another class. When he was bringing the box into his school-bag he noticed a small card stuck in the ribbon, with a bit of an effort as it was almost glued, he took it and turned it over. A beautiful and careful handwriting wrote maybe the words that had been on his mind ever since yesterday.

"I Miss You"

xxxx xxxx

Another chapter.. I have to be honest, I never thought that the next chapter was going to be up so quick… As I had been promised to end some of my other stories.. but well, I just had some inspiration to this..

Inspiration being "Akuma de Sourou" manga, just for this manga Takanashi Mitsuba is now one of my favourites mangakas! I just love every volume that I read! Apart from Fruits Basket and Paradise Kiss I never actually though that I would adore another shoujo manga.. Serious.. just beautiful:)

Oh I have to thank to Ashley Parker Angel and Nick Lachey too! After all it was by their music that I wrote this chapter.. What to say?.. Ashley is beautiful! Ashley has some great songs, like "Let U Go" or "Beautiful Lie".. but Nick Lachey cd "What's left of Me…. I still can't admit.. Nick Carter fanatic But well.. He deserves.. So.. I'll try….. I LOVE the solo album! ;p

About this chapter: Too much violence:S Just when I was close to the end, I started to think about it.. Well.. I guess I have been putting Ryou with the fluff and Malik with the violence.. Sorry:p I promise the next chapter will be a having a bit more of a mix with adding some….? Perverted things, maybe? Who knows! ;p

Hope you enjoy, review!


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter! Yay! Sorry for the long wait! )

Don't know how I'm going about this. I don't even remember much of what I had in mind for this story. Still, I'm going to try really, really, hard!

Little Warning: I took some time to re-read the first chapters, and I edited some, just a few grammatical mistakes and some things that I didn't like how it was before. Still nothing to worry about! You can just read this chapter as I didn't change the first two that much.

On with the story!

**'Cause to Love You**

by _KittyBlue_

**Chapter 3 **

"Where do you think you're going?"

Ryou trembled and turned around. He gave his brother a sad smile.

"Ryou, you wouldn't be trying to sneak out of home this late? Right?"

Bakura crossed his arms and looked a bit menacing. He still couldn't believe that his brother was trying to go out. Especially when Ryou just didn't go stuff like this. He was such a quiet, obedient boy. What had happened to his brother?! But then he saw the sad lost puppy eyes, almost full of tears..

"Where were you going again?"

"Jou, Ryuuji, Honda and Yugi asked me to go out with them. We're just going to the arcade.. I think."

"Huh.. Yugi?.." He was prepared to start in another monologue on why Ryou should stay away from people that he didn't like, when Ryou gave him the saddest look. "Never mind, you can go."

Ryou smiled brightly and jumped Bakura hugging him. The older trying to get him away, but the short silver-haired boy didn't seem to want to let go.

"Thank you, Bakura!"

"Yeah, Yeah, just let go."

He did let go and in a flash was out of the house. Bakura frowned and sighed. For a second it was like seeing himself a few years ago. For some reason, he didn't know if he liked that much.

xxxx

Ryou meet his friends near the arcade, like he had told his brother. But as soon as he said hi, he felt someone embraced him from behind. He gave a little smile to the other boy and couldn't help but blush.

"So are you coming with us, this time, Ryou?" Honda asked smiling, probably already knowing the answer.

"As if you need to ask that." Ryuuji smirked saying something that made Jou go a bit red.

"Looks like you and Yugi are going to spend our money at the arcade all alone too." Said the smooth voice near his neck. Ryou shivered a bit, receiving a small kiss after a second, like to say that he had noticed.

Yugi smiled and said he didn't mind. Ryuuji not taking much time to grab Jou's hand and start leading him to his car, so they could go to somewhere more private.

"See ya later, Ryou, Malik." Honda and Yugi started their way to the arcade, already talking about all the games that they could try.

The arms around his waist tighten and he turned around to his lover.

"Missed you.." Malik leaned forward kissing him light on the lips. "So where to?"

"Same place?" Ryou couldn't help but blush a bit.

The other smiled and putting his arms around him gave him a more passionate kiss. They spend a minute just enjoying the other presence, kissing for all that was worth. With all their brothers' rivalry and hate, it was almost impossible to meet. These pretence meetings with friends were their only way.

"Let's go." Malik said suddenly breathing hard.

He put his arms around Ryou's shoulder and started to lead the other boy to a quieter street. Ryou blushed all the way 'til they reached the already familiar motel.

He could even remember the first time they had gone there. Keith had kind of caught him all alone and beat him up, nothing too bad, but still it had hurt a lot to move all alone. Malik had passed by when that had happened, at first he looked like he wasn't going to help, but he ended up helping Ryou to his feet and brought him here.

xxxx Flashback xxxx

Malik had laid him in the bed and disappeared for a moment. Ryou was already thinking the other boy had left him to take care of himself, when he felt a damp towel in his face, cleaning some of the dirt and blood. The touch was gentle, so he didn't really did more than just look the other boy over.

"Can you sit?" Ryou tried to with some difficult and managed. "Where does it hurt?" Ryou couldn't help but smile sadly when he said "everywhere". The blond boy stopped for a moment. "Maybe you should take your clothes off, I'll bring you a bathrobe, wait a sec."

Ryou had started to take the jacket off and was trying to take his sweater when Malik came back. The other boy put the bathrobe next to him. "Want me to help?"

"I-I.." Malik smirked and shocked his head, turning around.

After a few minutes with some hurtful sounds he was down to his boxers. He tried to stand up on his own and in the next moment he was falling to the floor. He remembered closing his eyes scared, but he didn't meet the floor or the wooden headboard that was behind him. When he finally got the courage to open his brown-green eyes, he gasped. Malik was in front of him, one hand at his naked waist and the other behind his head protecting.

"You okay?" Ryou opened his mouth to say something but didn't know what.

Malik helped him to the bed again. The silver-haired boy didn't even thought about the fact that he was almost naked; he was more concerned about the other boy. He caught the other hand; there was a nasty bruise at the side. Touching it softly, he leaned a bit, without thinking and kissed the red-ish mark. He heard the other breath deeply and blushing let it go. The last things he was expecting was the fingers caressing his chin, 'til he was looking at pure glassy violet eyes. The kiss that the other boy gave him as gratitude was probably something out of a dream too.

xxxx Flashback End xxxx

Ryou started to blush when they reached their room, Malik using the key and then it was only them and a room. The room was pretty much empty too, just a TV, a wardrobe, a little table and a king-sized bed; oh and a door to the bathroom. Malik let the keys in the near table and sat in the bed, his eyes looking around for a second, and then coming back to Ryou.

"It's almost funny how the others are always making remarks about what we do here." Malik smirked sexily, his eyes asking Ryou to come closer. The other boy did, of course.

"They would probably laugh if they.." Ryou paused and looked at Malik. "Do you want to, Malik?" The other boy looked startled after his question.

"Why are you.. I mean, do you?"

"It's not like I don't, I just.. I never.. so.. It's kind of weird that we come here every-other day just to talk and.. It's weird, right?"

"If you're not ready, it's okay. I'm happy just being here with you. And the truth is that this is the only place that we can be alone, without having to worry about our brothers." Malik felt in the bed, sighing softly.

Ryou wasn't stupid; he understood that Malik wanted more than heavy make-out sessions. He probably wouldn't be to against it too. He wasn't too sure about this, but at the same time, he did want to get more intimate with Malik. But. If Bakura ever discover that they were going out.. God. He didn't want to even think about that.

Malik touched his face, bringing back to reality, out of his dark thoughts. The kiss that followed was sweet and light, nothing like what he was expecting. The golden-haired boy broke the kiss and let himself lay back in the bed, his eyes shinning in a way that Ryou never had seen.

"Again, I'm happy just here with you."

Ryou smiled and moved on top of the other boy, putting his legs at his sides.

"I didn't ask that, I asked if you wanted more than this." Ryou leaned down and kissed his lips more firmly. Passing some of the desire he did feel, even if he was kind of afraid of going too far with Malik.

Malik hands reached his waist, touching the skin showing between his shirt and jeans. The touch was reassuring and at the same time enticing. Like he couldn't decide if he wanted to stop or go on. Ryou sit back and a gasp left his lips. Now, he surely knew that Malik wanted him. The amethyst-eyed boy growled a bit and softly used his tongue to ask for permission, which Ryou gave right-away.

Tongues battled for a moment, Malik winning when his hands reached a bit lower to touch the other ass. Ryou moaned and moved his head back trying to put some distance between. The other boy followed him until he was sitting in the bed, his mouth sucking at Ryou's neck. Leaving some marks, that would probably make his brother suspect. But the silver-haired boy was so out of it that he just let him go on as he pleased.

xxxx xxxx

Ehh.. short chapter and.. Bad ending?.. :p

I know, I know.. I probably should go on.. but I kind of lost interest in that moment.. I'm so lost! I just had a really bad day, and wanted to write some smexy scene.. but well..

I want a story with some plot!! I do!! But for some reason when I started to write, all I could think was: "Malik, Ryou, Motel", "Malik, Ryou, Motel", "Malik, Ryou, Motel"... I'm such a spoiled yaoi-fangirl that I had to write it! Well, don't wait for a chapter too soon.. I so have to decide where I'm going with this story before writing some more..

See ya :)


End file.
